narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Creation of All Things Technique
Izanagi The Sage of the Six Paths, according to Madara, use Izanagi and not used this technique --[[User:Leodix|'Leodix']] | [[User Talk:Leodix|'My Talk']] | 20:48, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Forum:New Year's Fact Checking--Deva 27 (talk) 20:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I still question whether we should have this page, due to explanations available at the link. Omnibender - Talk - 20:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: Why shouldn't we have this page, Omnibender? Its the technique that the Sage of Six Path's used.--NaruHina fan (talk) 21:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::According to Shounensuki its more like a natural ability of the sage's than a jutsu.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::I really don't see an issue with removing it since essentially it isn't a jutsu. As long as it's mentioned n his article it should suffice.--Cerez365 (talk) 21:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with deleting this page. Especially since the exact details are still somewhat murky. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I say delete it as well. Very vague description. Very very little is known about it. Already mentioned to the extent that we know in the Izanagi page.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 22:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree (with ShounenSuki and all them). Not enough info about it yet. ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 04:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I think what the sage of six paths was not the Izanagi used because the Izanagi shapes reality but in a way that escapes death ... And in consequence he loses an eye, and the enemy is like a Genjutsu. But the sage of six paths did not lose an eye, and since he has Uchiha blood would lose, because losing an uchiha, so I believe that the Rikudō created from a Onmyōton jutsu characteristic who made the same element, but only in already existing things, Then just think they should investigate more about the real name of the technique, but I agree to approve this page. ''-LosErmanos - Talk - '' 04:02, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, Tankoubon (vol.54) Malaysia also issued a translation if the translation in English sounds like this: 'Izanagi actually being used as a technique 'Creation All things' that you mentioned just The Sage of The Six Path's!' and Sounds very similar to the translation from Viz's; 'The Izanagi Jutsu is simply the practical application of what you already know as The Sage of The Six Path's 'Creation of All Things''. (talk) 15:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Anime Picture I don't watch the anime but shouldn't they have already had this in the anime or is my timeline messed up? Joshbl56 18:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) It was first shown in Tobi vs Konan fight. Not even Kushina stuff happened yet in anime. --Elveonora (talk) 19:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Thank you Elveonora. Didn't know they were THAT far behind. Joshbl56 19:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, there are "A LOT" of filler lately going on for reasons unknown ... now manga is like 2+ years ahead, lol :( So no God's all seeing eye anytime soon --Elveonora (talk) 19:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :They're adding filler for the same reason most anime add filler: so it doesn't overtake the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 21:03, November 29, 2011 (UTC) But manga is 2 more years ahead already 0_o thats why it makes no sense. --Elveonora (talk) 21:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean "two more years ahead"? The anime is at the Confining the Jinchūriki Arc and right after that is the Shinobi World War Arc... how is that two years ahead? I'd like to think that they're perfecting the fights and scenes to come so we don't have a repeat of circa Shippūden #166+ *cringes*^_^--Cerez365™ 21:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::They probably add some filler sequences to the fights, like they did with Sasuke and Danzō. As long as they do what they did with Six-Tails Naruto and Deva Path. Omnibender - Talk - 22:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You guys don't like 166? But his pain is far greater than our's. :3 Skitts (talk) 22:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) @Cerez, chapter 492 happened 2 years ago already, anime is not there yet cause they are fighting giant animals, pirates and ghosts ... --Elveonora (talk) 22:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You're forgetting that the anime can get through more content in one episode than a single manga issue can. Skitts (talk) 22:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'd assume you mean two year out time which as Skitts said can be covered in a few episodes if they wanted to. Also, Skitts... lolno =\--Cerez365™ 23:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) dojutsu how could you know for sure that creation of all things is rinnegan based techniques ? because in chapter 510 there was an interference between izanagi and creation of all things , and izanagi is sharingan based technique . --Chaos90 18:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Izanagi is an ocular based technique if the Sage was able to use it. Which would mean it stemmed from the Rinnegan - the Sharingan's ascendant. The incomplete version was simply banned by the Uchiha because of the after-effect of using it.--Cerez365™ 19:02, March 4, 2012 (UTC) i know this . but the creation of all things itself was not said that it is dojutsu based technique . it was just said that it depend on manipulating yin/yang through senju/uchiha bloodlines . --Chaos90 19:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :We're going with dōjutsu so far because pretty much all things the Sage has done so far, he did using the power of the Rinnegan. Omnibender - Talk - 19:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ok , thank you ! --Chaos90 19:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Omnipotent? Can't this Jutsu make you into omnipotent hence the name?MrAce101 (talk) 16:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Ask So6p himself --Elveonora (talk) 17:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay i will.MrAce101 (talk) 17:03, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::It's called sarcasm. =.= --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 17:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) And such topics are called human retardation ... next time someone will ask the color of Mito's panties--Elveonora (talk) 17:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh i thought he was a Admin, And if your going to be a jerk then don't even replyMrAce101 (talk) 17:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) To make it simple; all we know is in the article. Jacce | Talk | 17:19, June 18, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks jacce! hopefully naruto gets this ability sometime later and it will probably solve my question.although its very unlikely.MrAce101 (talk) 17:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) This is not a forum. What's the point in asking a question no one other than Kishi can answer ? Either read the article and use your brain or do not post at all--Elveonora (talk) 18:45, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Trivia regarding Road to Ninja A possible trivia note I would like to add. In the new Naruto Movie, Menma, the alternative naruto has the ability to split Kurama's chakra into living constructs to fight for him: a snake, a tiger, a dragon, a turtle, a bird, a princess, a shinigami and two sages for the north and south dippers. Considering how this parallels the ten tails' chakra being divided into the tailed beasts themselves, should we make a note of this in the trivia section? I guess so, but sign ur posts--Elveonora (talk) 18:01, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand why is comparison has to be drawn. It's not something really meaningful, since the beings aren't very clearly related, like the tailed beasts are. Omnibender - Talk - 01:54, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Chakra splitting Source for that? Seelentau 愛議 23:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :The very basis of the tailed beasts being the chakra of the Ten-Tails?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:42, September 7, 2013 (UTC)